


Over Powered - In Over His Head

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Bashing someones face in with a crowbar, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Blood, Broken skull, Choking, Coming back to life, Death, Seriously this is really violent im having a bad time, Skull injury, Two Gods stuck in the void unable to do anything about it, dying, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: Who is this guy?!Why is he here with me?!And why is he stronger than I am?AKA:I seen an animatic of the reverse AU someone made so here's my take on Benrey meeting Reverse Gordon in the abyss while they both wait for a reset :'-)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Over Powered - In Over His Head

Blood bubbled up in the back of his throat, he swallowed it down quickly, he knew blood, he bled a lot, blood  _ was  _ normal. He got shot and fell off of things constantly, that was  _ normal.  _ This,  _ this  _ wasn’t normal.

  
  


“What’s wrong Benrey?” The voice mocked him, it  _ mocked  _ him. He  _ hated  _ it.  _ It  _ had the voice of  _ him.  _ Looked like  _ him  _ too. What the fuck was his name again? Gondan? Brandon? Feetman. Gordon Feetman, that was his name. “Scared?” That tone again, the way he spoke, that stupid grin with that  _ stupid  _ face. 

  
  


“You realize that I can’t die, bro.” Benrey sneered, although he could feel the burning pain of the bullet hole in his leg, usually it didn’t hurt and he didn’t know why this one did. Gordon only grinned, tightening his grip on the cowbar he held. 

  
  


“And? You think that matters here of all places? That  _ dying  _ matters  _ here?!”  _ He yelled, voice fading out into the nothing that they stood on. Benrey gritted his teeth together, he tried to move away but Gordon was much faster, metal met flesh, cracking the bone buried underneath. Benrey fell to the ground, dropping his gun in the process, he glared up at the man -  _ monster  _ who had just broken his one good leg. Gordon crouched down over Benrey, a horrific grin on Gordon’s face. “For you  _ apparently  _ being like me you sure are  _ weak.”  _ Benrey could feel the blood bubbling in the back of his throat again but this time he didn’t swallow it. He spat it into Gordon’s face.

  
  


“Fuck you.” Benrey grinned, blood dripping down his chin. Gordon’s grin didn’t fade though, he lifted his hand wiping the blood off of his face. Benrey’s grin faltered for a moment, he had expected it to do  _ something.  _

  
  


“You’re much more...interesting than my Benrey.” Gordon pressed the tip of the crowbar into Benrey’s cheek, watching the flesh squish up and the man’s eye squint ever so slightly. With Gordon’s free hand he pushed open Benrey’s mouth, looking over his teeth. “Pointy teeth as well? How interesting.” Gordon pushed his thumb under Benrey’s lip, exposing his gums. Benrey had never exactly felt violated before but if he was to guess this is what that feeling is. Some dude fucking around in his mouth in ways he shouldn’t. He tried to bite Gordon but it didn’t  _ exactly  _ work. Gordon just laughed, dark and menacing. Benrey hated the fact that it was coming out of Gordon’s mouth, his laugh  _ wasn’t  _ supposed to sound like that.

  
  


Gordon stopped laughing after a moment, casting his gaze back down to Benrey, he looked so  _ upset,  _ Gordon  **_loved_ ** it. “What’s wrong Benrey?” He leaned down closer to Benrey’s face, the way that Benrey averted his eyes made Gordon grin. It was amusing. Poor, poor Benrey, he looked so flustered! It was certainly hard to read his face or expressions but Gordon could  _ tell.  _ He removed his hands from Benrey’s mouth, he gritted his teeth the second the hands were removed, he hated this! Whatever,  _ whoever  _ this was, it  _ wasn’t  _ his Gordon. “Use the sweet voice.” Gordon suddenly demanded. He was sitting on Benrey’s chest, knowing it was messing up his breathing. Benrey bit the inside of his cheek, glaring up at Gordon.

  
  


“Fuck off -  _ gck-”  _ A hand was around Benrey’s throat, squeezing hard enough to definitely permanently damage something. 

  
  


“I said use the sweet voice.” Gordon demanded, it  _ wasn’t  _ a request. Benrey swallowed hard, he lifted his head as best as he could, he struggled to breathe before a shaky noise escaped his mouth, red bubbles spilled from his mouth, popping on the ground next to his head. Gordon chuckled, letting go of Benrey’s throat, he took shaky breaths, his eyes shut. “Red means...dread correct?” Gordon chuckled, that sick, disgusting smirk still on his face.

  
  


_ “F-Fuck you man.”  _ Benrey coughed, more blood dripped from his mouth down his chin, whatever in the  _ fuck  _ was going on Benrey did not like it. What sort of fresh hell  _ was  _ this? Gordon laughed, throwing his head back he had his hand on his face as he laughed. It only made Benrey more pissed off. He shifted, not enough for Godron to notice. Benrey punched Gordon in the face as hard as physically possible. Gordon fell back, his eyes wide, glasses crooked and cracked. Benrey forced himself up, using his arms to push him away from Gordon, as much as possible. Benrey couldn’t exactly walk at the moment, as much as he wanted too. 

  
  


Gordon was shocked, he  _ really  _ hadn’t expected that. He sat up, watching as Benrey pushed himself back and as far away from Gordon as he could. It was pretty pathetic in all honesty. Gordon stood up, clutching his crowbar tighter as he walked up to Benrey, the anger and amusement was visible on Gordon’s face. He lifted his crowbar above his head, glaring down at Benrey who couldn’t react fast enough to move his hands in front of his face as the crowbar was brought down onto him. Blood pooled from Benrey’s face, his helmet had taken some of the blow but not nearly enough. The crowbar was brought down onto his face again and again, repeatedly until Benrey wasn’t moving anymore. Blood was pooled around his head, his skull was more than broken at this point.

  
  


**_“Fuck you.”_ ** Gordon spit on the corpse, he kicked it, making it roll onto its front. “Death means  _ nothing  _ here you  _ fuck.”  _ Gordon pushed whatever stray hair out of his face, his grip loose on the crowbar. He looked down at the body, kicking it again, it  _ was  _ still there. “Come on back, fucker.” He demanded, not wanting to wait. 

  
  


A few minutes later and the body disappeared, Gordon didn’t bother to stand up to greet the  _ revived  _ Benrey. There was a grunt, Benrey landed a little too hard on the ground, not that he could exactly tell  _ where  _ the ground was. Everything was just...dark, nothingness, a void. He looked around, seeing Gordon, who wasn’t even looking at Benrey. He moved back a few steps before he sat down, he couldn’t wait til everything reset. He took a deep breath, letting out a small stream of sand coloured orbs.

**Author's Note:**

> Really i have no motivation to do anything else  
> here's some violence I guess  
> sexual tension maybe?  
> Don't ask me why I wrote this I don't know  
> HLVR:AI is really good though and I read almost every fic on this site about it  
> I finished another one maybe I'll post it
> 
> Help with tagging is always appreciated!
> 
> Go give me a request!:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230477


End file.
